


Hot Baths (Day 14)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, December OTP Challenge, Hot bath, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Eiji is taking a hot bath. This is what ensues during it.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: December OTP Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Hot Baths (Day 14)

Eiji stepped into the hot water gracefully. He sighed contently as the warmth from the water and steam surrounded him. He could feel himself lulling to sleep until a loud crash was heard. He could hear yelling and tiny footsteps running around in the hall. 

“Is everything alright out there?” The door opened, and Eiji’s senses were hit by the scent of a stressed alpha. 

“Yeah, we're good!” Eiji could see the state Ash was in. He had stains on his shirt, he was missing a sock, and his hair was all over the place. 

Eiji motioned him over, and Ash sat on the floor next to him. Eiji stroked his hair and let out his scent, calming Ash and hopefully the twins running around the house. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

“Anytime. Why don't you rest for a bit.” 

“No. You're the one who needs to rest. It helped last time, right?” 

“Last time we didn't have pups. Now we have two.” 

“Still.” They heard the doorbell ring, and both sniffed the air. 

“Shorter’s here.” 

“Oh god, not another child.” 

“Get ready, cause I'm having three this next time.”


End file.
